nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike! 3 Battles
We are doing it on a page again. Round 1: Match 1: Derpette vs. Lucas I, Nick, Will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Derpette shot lasers at Lucas and blasted him away. "That all?" Derpette said charging a wave of energy. "Heavenly Dash!" Lucas shouted, he flew at Derpette with a Heavenly Aura surrounding him. Derpette fired her wave. Lucas flew into the beam as he were a beam himself. Derpette's blast overpowered Lucas and disintegrated him. K.O.! Round 1: Match 2: Aden vs. Cole Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Aden flew at Cole with the Kyzumucu and slashed at him. Cole ducked and smacked Aden with his tail. Aden got hit, then punched Cole. Cole stabbed at Aden. Aden used one of his Wings to parry it away and stab Cole before lighting his sword on fire, then shot a large Laser that disintegrated Cole. K.O.! Round 1: Match 3: Alex vs. Derp Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Alex shot a stun laser at Derp and summoned his Paradox Armor. Derp got stunned for a second and then shot lasers at Alex. Alex's Sword turned into a Whip which grabbed the lasers and threw them at Derp, then it turned back into a Sword, which he used to slice Derp in half, blowing him up. K.O.! Round 1: Match 4: Phantom vs. Ion I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! "heh, lets get this over with" ion said before charging at Phantom at full speed Phantom attempted to intercept his charge with a shockwave of darkness. ion instantly vanished using his teleportation ability and realizes he is facing a spirit. ion got smart and uses atomic energy to blast him with a small portion of his power to keep his energy reserved for the big one. Phantom didn't exactly see this coming. The blast hit him, doing a fair amount of damage. Ion had his blast ready for use already due to him hiding it from him, he does a gesture that sends the huge ball of atomic energy towards him. "Atomic Mega Bomb!" he said while sending the ball of energy at him which hits him and vaporizes him in a instant. Damn it Ion. Don't go full force right off the Bat! I mean. K.O.! Round 1: Match 5: Rosa vs. Lady Tempest I, Nick, shall be the referee. This one's all you, Lunari. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Rosa aimed, and shot a cyber blade at Tempest. Lady Tempest dodged, and fired back with a magic blast. The blast barely scraped Rosa's side, as she dashed in and attempted to fight Tempest at close range. The two fought blade-to-staff for a moment, until Rosa strafed behind Tempest and got her in a Full Nelson. Lady Tempest didn't get a chance to phase through before Rosa yelled; "You're coming with me!" The two both woke up, in Rosa's cyberspace. Lady Tempest appeared to be dizzy. Rosa dashed toward Lady Tempest, knowing cyberspace made her weak. But, Lady Tempest fired back, with a magic shockwave that spread in all directions, damaging the cyberspace around it. Rosa fell, screaming in pain, as the two both left Cyberspace. Lady Tempest finished off Rosa with a giant Magic blast, before fainting, weak from Cyberspace. K.O.! Round 1: Match 6: Matthew vs. Jayden Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Matthew summoned his Sword and stabbed Jayden. Jayden dodged and slashed at Matthew and and shot a universe-busting beam. Matthew phased through it. "Pfft." Matthew said, he stabbed Jayden 120 times in row at the speed of light, then stabbed him in the heart. K.O.! Round 1: Match 7: John vs. Arcan I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! John didn't waste time and shot a blast at the planet to blow it up while putting a shield around him and destroying any shield Arcan tried to create. Arcan was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 8: Nathan vs. Dan Dio will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Dan created a Metal Pillar the smacked Nathan in the face. Nathan couldn't dodge and got hit in the side of the head. Dan took the opportunity to stab Nathan in the heart and decapitate Nathan. K.O.! Round 2: Match 1: Derpette vs. Aden Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! The Kyzumucu turned into Bow Mode, which Aden used to shoot Derpette. Derpette almost dodged, then fired spells at Aden. Aden dodged and the Kyzumucu turned into Sword Mode, then he flew at Derpette and stabbed her, then fired a blast to destroy her. K.O.! Round 2: Match 2: Alex vs. Ion Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Alex summoned his Paradox Armor, then his Sword turned into a Whip. Ion gets into his battle stance. "You make the first move." Alex said. "fine, but you may not see it coming!" ion then blasted alex with atomic energy out of the blue, which oddly came from behind him. Alex's whip grabbed it and threw it at Ion. "Try harder." Alex said. ... ... ... Sorry Dub, You've taken too long. DISQUALIFIED! Alright Dub, I'm giving you one more chance, You get 30 Minutes to edit. Sorry, but you didn't take your chance. DISQUALIFIED Round 2: Match 3: Lady Tempest vs. Matthew Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Matthew summoned his sword and slashed at Lady Tempest. Lady tempest got hit on the side, and retaliated with a point blank blast from her staff. Matthew slashed through it and stabbed Lady Tempest in the chest and slashed at her 5 times. Lady Tempest turned just in time, the stab hitting her in the shoulder. She dropped her staff, as she got hit by the slashes. Matthew slashed her in half. K.O.! Round 2: Match 4: John vs. Dan Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Dan smacked John with a Metal Pillar. Troll you've taken too long. DISQUALIFIED! Semifinals: Match 1: Aden vs. Alex 3 2 1 FIGHT! Alex summoned his Paradox Armor and Aden took out his Kyzumucu. They flew at each other and sliced at each other a few times. Aden flew backwards. "I have somewhere to go." Aden said. Aden forfeited. Semifinals: Match 1: Matthew vs. John Matthew summoned his sword and killed John instantly. K.O. before the fight even started! Finals: Alex vs. Matthew 3 2 1 FIGHT! Alex summoned his Paradox Armor and shot a beam from his Sword and killed Matthew. "No contest." Alex muttered. K.O.! "No Emerald Arena." Alex said. OK then. That wraps up Strike! 3.